


Frown Upside Down

by goopyaxolotl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Friend never dies, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tommyinnit swears, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and Ghostbur will provide it, just like technoblade wipes tear, obviously, possible future appearance by God | Philza Minecraft himself, techno rejected the family dynamic but i pretend i do not see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyaxolotl/pseuds/goopyaxolotl
Summary: Ghostbur looked at Tommy's face, the blue in his eyes. He thought of Techno's grimace whenever Ghostbur found him alone, and Phil's smile full of sadness whenever he looked at Ghostbur.Alivebur caused so many frowns, and Ghostbur was determined to turn them upside down.-This takes place while Tommy is living with Techno after his exile. Basically just the SBI family living in a cabin in the snow content that we were not provided between major plot point streams :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Technoblade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	Frown Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this my first work to be shared on AO3, and my first work in general in a while. I don't have anything super planned out for it, I'll kinda be making it all up as I go, so who knows how long it'll end up being!
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short, it's sort of just an introduction.
> 
> Edit: this is now a oneshot lol
> 
> anyway uh please enjoy :] <3

Drifting through the air, Ghostbur slowed his pace to take in the scenery of the Dream SMP. He'd been taking Friend out for a walk, and his wooly companion was now trotting ahead, a spot of blue in the sea of blinding white snow. The sheep paused occasionally, reluctantly waiting for Ghostbur to catch up. It seemed he wanted to get a move on. It was rather cold and could start snowing at any moment.

"Silly Friend," Ghostbur sighed, leaning down to pet his companion, "Your concern is very sweet, but we're in no hurry!"

He straightened, having come to a full stop. Hands clasped in front of him, he gazed at the beautiful world. With a slow and steady inhale, he imagined the feeling of breathing in the crisp winter air, and went on simply admiring the view. The smooth blanket of snow covering the earth seemed to glow in the soft sunlight of the evening, not a flaw to be found on its surface aside from the footprints Friend left behind them. Beyond the wide expanse of snow-covered land, mountains sat on the horizon, visible in every direction. There was nothing, no trees or buildings around to disrupt the stunning view.

 _What a beautiful land_ , thought Ghostbur, _I wonder why its inhabitants never stop to admire it like this_.

The soft sound of Friend's hooves impatiently patting the snow reminded Ghostbur of their destination. "Ah, you're right, Friend, they will be waiting for us, won't they? You're always right," he said with another pet, "Let's keep going then, shall we? They'll all be so happy to see us!"

With that, the ghost and his Friend continued to enjoy the rest of their stroll.

* * *

Ghostbur walked into the clean and cozy cabin and stood in the doorway for a few seconds before anyone noticed him. Techno, who seemed to be preparing to leave, walked towards Ghostbur when he saw him standing there.

"Hello Techno!" said the ghost with an enthusiastic wave.

"Ghostbur, how'd you get in here?” Techno responded, “Didn't hear you knock."

The ghost moved out of the way for Techno to reach the doorknob, the latter pausing to let Friend squeeze through before closing the door.

"I just let myself in!" Ghostbur responded.

"Let yourself in?" Techno grunted and turned towards the hallway to yell, "TOMMY?!"

"WHAT?!" Tommy's voice shouts back, very loud and very clear. Clearly, he didn't have to yell to be heard, but Ghostbur found it amusing and thus decided not to point it out. 

"DID YOU LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED?"

"NO!"

"YES YOU DID."

"DID FUCKING NOT!"

"STOP LYIN', TOMMY."

"WELL WHY DID YOU ASK IF YOU ALREADY KNEW, PRICK?!"

"Ah, forget it, he's impossible,” Techno sighed.

"EY, I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"

"THEN WHAT WAS I YELLIN' FOR-" he stopped and waved his hands in dismissal. "Whatever, it's fine!"

Ghostbur's heart was warmed watching this silly exchange between his brothers. Life had been like this before, he was sure of it, though he couldn't completely remember. He did remember, however, that usually someone would put an end to their bickering.

"Technoblade," Ghostbur tugged at his brother's blue cape to get his attention, "where's Phil?"

"He's out," Techno responded, then continued his preparations to leave.

"Out where? Doing what?"

Techno sighed, lifting an axe and studying it for a moment before placing it back down and selecting another. "You ask a lot of questions, Ghostbur…" A pause, possibly a hesitation. "He's out... y'know. Playin' the game."

"Oh." If Phil was out working, he wouldn't be back for a while. That made Ghostbur a little sad, but at least he could spend some time with his brothers.

"I'm heading out too, to help him," said Techno, extinguishing Ghostbur's hopes of Phil returning before sundown. "Keep an eye on Tommy for me, alright? Can't risk him breakin' anything."

"I'M SIXTEEN I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!!" Tommy shouted down the hallway once more.

"You're still a child, a pretty troublesome one at that! And for crying out loud, you don't have to yell!"

Tommy peeked around the corner to glare down the hallway at Techno with a "FUCK YOU!"

Techno glared back.

"I mean uh, have a nice trip Techno, thanks for letting me stay in your house! Goodbye, I love you, goodbye!" Tommy corrected himself, forcing a wide smile.

Techno grunted, muttering to Ghostbur not to let Tommy touch anything, and with that, he was out the door.

Now it was just Ghostbur and Tommy. Not quite the family bonding time Ghostbur had had in mind, but it would do.

He turned to Tommy just in time to catch him sticking his tongue out at the closed door.

"Why are you sticking your tongue out? We're inside, you won't catch any snowflakes," Ghostbur chirped, trying to get Tommy in a better mood. Tommy just rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to catch snowflakes, Ghostbur."

Ghostbur turned at the noise of Friend climbing onto a chair to reach some grass on the table. Why there was a pile of grass on the table, Ghostbur had no clue. He'd have to ask Tommy about that. He turned back to the hallway, but the boy had disappeared.

Ghostbur hovered there for a bit, wondering whether Tommy would find his eagerness to conversate annoying or not. He concluded that Tommy would probably be annoyed no matter what he did, so he ventured through the hallway. He took his time observing the home, smiling at the photos, mostly of Techno, hanging on the walls. The atmosphere of this place was one of familiarity.

He walked into the next room to find Tommy sat on a couch, hunched over some sort of fabric.

"What have you got there, Tommy?" He asked.

Tommy looked up at Ghostbur, and from this new position, Ghostbur could see that he wasn't wearing his usual red and white shirt. His upper body was covered only in bandages, previously concealed by a billowing red cape- Techno's- that rested loosely on his shoulders.

"It's my shirt," Tommy answered, lifting the garment a little to show Ghostbur. Tommy put on a sad face, feigning devastation, "The poor thing got all torn up during my exile, it's so sad!"

Ghostbur remembered that Tommy was indeed very sad during his exile and had barely been free from it for more than a day, and thus he decided not to dwell on the topic.

"You're doing a great job fixing it up, though," he said, tilting his head to better admire Tommy's tailoring. 

"I know! I'm so good at everything I do, aren't I just perfect?"

Ghostbur smiled. "Well, I don't know about that." Tommy scoffed in mock offendedness. Ghostbur continued, "But surely you learned sewing from an expert!"

Tommy stopped briefly to glance up at Ghostbur, his light blue eyes seemed to have lost some of their brightness. He quickly returned to his sewing. 

"Guess I did."

Ghostbur did not enjoy the uncomfortable silence that followed. He wasn't sure what, but something about what Ghostbur had said caused the sadness in Tommy's eyes. Though afraid of the answer, Ghostbur was too curious not to ask.

“Who taught you, then?”

There was no pause in Tommy’s concentration this time. He answered without looking up, “I don’t think you’d know him.”

Ghostbur frowned. “Oh. Okay.”

They were quiet for a beat, then Tommy looked up at Ghostbur again and sighed, putting his sewing needle down.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you, since you’re so desperate to know,” Tommy said, his usual sarcastic tone slowly returning.

Ghostbur sat on the floor in front of Tommy, resting his chin on his hands and leaning forward in eagerness to hear Tommy’s story. Friend trotted in from the kitchen and nestled himself in Ghostbur’s lap.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Friend. “Rather clingy, innit?”

Ghostbur pet Friend and responded, “He’s my companion.” He returned to his attentive position, “Now on with your story, Tommy!”

Another sigh. “It’s not much of a story. Wilbur-” Ghostbur flinched at the mention of Alivebur. Tommy took notice and continued, “Well, Techno would get into trouble a lot, lots of fights and shit. Then he’d come home and have to wait for Da- Phil to get home, too, he was always off during the day, getting stuff, probably bitches.”

Ghostbur tilted his head at the mention of bitches.

“So you- I mean Will- learnt to sew so he could patch him up, his clothes and everything. He’d braid his hair and tell us stories…”

Something sad returned to Tommy’s eyes as he looked away, though Ghostbur wasn’t sure why. This seemed like a lovely memory.

Tommy’s brow furrowed as he continued, speaking carefully, “Wilbur taught me to sew more recently though, when we started L’Manberg. We sewed together our uniforms, and the flag, patched ‘em up when they got torn...” Tommy's gaze met Ghostbur's, whose expression was full of concern.

“The end!” Tommy concluded, perking up and abruptly ending the serious atmosphere. He went on sewing.

Ghostbur continued to sit there, pondering on the memory Tommy shared. He had no recollection of it, which was strange, since Ghostbur was usually able to remember the little happy things from Alivebur’s life. The story seemed llike a happy one, yet Tommy’s face fell when he talked about it. Maybe he missed Alivebur. He often spoke about him, saying things like “for Will” and “it’s what the real Wilbur would’ve wanted.” This was confusing to Ghostbur. Most everyone else only spoke hatefully of Alivebur, if they spoke of him at all. Alivebur had hurt everyone, made everyone sad. His younger brother was no exception. 

Ghostbur looked at Tommy's face, the blue in his eyes. He thought of Techno's grimace whenever Ghostbur found him alone, and Phil's smile full of sadness whenever he looked at Ghostbur. 

Alivebur caused so many frowns, and Ghostbur was determined to turn them upside down.


End file.
